Truth or Dare?
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: Graveyard shift in the Mission room. Genma and Iruka get drunk and start playing Truth or Dare. Prequel to Mistaken Identity. Iruka x Genma. Yaoi. One-shot. COMPLETE!


**Truth or Dare**

Genma hated working the graveyard shift in the Mission room. Shinobi's rarely came in and when they did they were surly and tired. He had traded the shift with Izumo in exchange for two Monday's off. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was one thirty. Deader than a doornail and more boring than a mausoleum. He opened up an inside pocket of his flak jacket and pulled out and his flask, shifting his senbon to the side of his mouth in order to take a sip of sake. Genma glanced over at the fellow employee stuck in shift.

Umino Iruka was sitting ramrod straight filing the I-32 and Q-37 forms for some insipid reason. He couldn't understand why the tanned chūnin_ wanted_ to do busy work. Or any sort of work at all. It was like the man was making work for himself. Tsunade wasn't here to check up on them. So why make things harder for himself?

"Sake?" Genma offered his flask.

Iruka glanced over, his mouth open as if to object.

"I dare you," he said inanely.

The chūnin snorted. "What are we, _ten?"_

"C'mon, what's one drink?" Genma wheedled and giggled the flask back and forth.

Iruka didn't respond but reached over and grabbed the flask out of his hand, and then tipped it back and took a long drink, slammed it down onto the desk.

Genma rolled his senbon from one side to another in his mouth, as an idea took root in his mind.

"Let's play a game," he suggested.

The tanned man looked over his hands stilled on their task of filing. "Nani?"

"Yeah, let's play truth or dare," Genma smiled.

Iruka tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Apparently you _are_ ten."

"That's what she said," Genma quipped with a broad leer.

Iruka groaned.

"It'll be fun," Genma nudged the chūnin with his elbow. "All the cool jōnin are doing it."

The teacher gave him an un-amused look.

"Well, I'm playing it and I'm definitely cool," he smiled.

Genma was about to laugh and forget the whole thing when Iruka suddenly relented, scratching the scar on his nose.

"Fine," Iruka said with a sigh, "Graveyard shift is boring anyways."

"That's the spirit," he winked at the younger man, "Truth or dare?"

"Ano..." Iruka scooped up the paperwork he had been filing and moved them into a neat pile for the morning crew to deal with. "Truth."

"Who was your first?"

The chūnin flushed, his cheeks heating. "First _what?"_

Genma laughed. "I should've clarified, huh?" he pulled out his senbon and pointed at the man. "First fuck."

"Ah," Iruka bit on his lower lip then reached for the flask and took another long drink, and set it down. "Anko."

He stared at Iruka for a few seconds in surprise.

"Anko?" Genma said incredulously. "But she's so..." he scratched his jaw. Umino seemed so very mild-mannered, so tame. And that feisty kunoichi was the epitome of anything but.

Iruka shrugged, "I went through a phase."

Genma's eyebrows shot up at that response, "What sort of a phase? A purple-haired phase? A mesh phase? A dominatrix phase? A snake phase?"

"Ne," Iruka laughed, "A woman phase!"

He looked at the other man. The teacher was damned attractive, now that he really thought about it. Iruka was handsome, in an almost a feminine fashion. Warm chocolate brown eyes, long dark-brown hair that was caught up in a serviceable pony tail. The only thing that broke up the prettiness was the slashed scar across his nose. But it only served make the picture better. Almost made the man _sexier_, by Genma's figuring. A hint of danger in that pretty face.

"Truth or dare?" Iruka asked him.

"Dare baby!" Genma grinned.

"Steal some of the Hokage's sake," the teacher smirked as he picked up Genma's flask and shook it. "We're out."

Genma took the flask from Iruka and peered down in the lip of it. It was empty, sure enough. He nodded and contemplated a plan of attack while rubbing his chin. He stood and henged into one of the chūnin that worked with Tsunade, Kotetsu, and then tip-toed into the Hokage's office. The coast was clear. He knew that Shizune kept the best stuff hidden in the filing cabinet where Tsunade was unlikely to look for it. He chuckled as he used his senbon to pick the lock on the cabinet and pulled out a fine bottle from wind country, and then crept back downstairs.

He placed the bottle on the desk between himself and the Academy teacher, who smiled happily, picked up the bottle, pulled the cork out and took a long sip.

"Good stuff," Iruka stated.

"Hey...aren't you friends with Anko?" Genma inquired taking the bottle from the other man and having a sip. It _was_ good sake.

"Yeah, we are now," Iruka shrugged artlessly. "We both like cock."

Shiranui Genma does not consider himself to be easily shocked. He has seen a lot, done a lot, and heard a lot. But at that moment, while he was in the middle of drinking a sip of very strong alcohol while the previously-believed to be prim chūnin made that bold statement - Genma nearly chocked on fine liquid.

"You _what?"_ he said, his eye twitching.

Iruka merely chuckled lightly to himself and waved his hand at him, evading his question.

Genma started grin and tease the man but changed his mind. "Truth or dare, Iruka?"

"Truth," Iruka smiled.

"_Chicken_," He said under his breath.

The tanned man laughed, "Not enough sake, yet."

"First man?" Genma asked.

"Are all of your questions going to be sexual?"

He rolled his senbon back and forth suggestively in his mouth until Iruka snorted.

"Never mind," the chūnin rolled his eyes. "I retract my question."

He chuckled and he fixed his hitai-ate, "Hate the player, not the senbon."

Iruka snorted, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Or does it?"

"Ne, it doesn't."

"Think about it, Umino," he said nodding to himself.

"Do I have to?" Iruka made a face.

"You're no fun," Genma picked up the sake bottle again and took a sip.

"Mizuki," the teacher said with a shrug and held his hand out.

"Isn't that the guy who...?" he frowned at the memory as he passed the bottle to Iruka.

The teacher sighed dramatically. "Yes, can we get passed the part we point out all of my horrible mistakes?"

"He did betray the village," Genma pointed out.

"Well, it's not like he did that before we dated," Iruka grimaced. "And in my defense it's not like he told me his plans or anything."

"True, true," he nodded. "No one is questioning your loyalty, Iruka."

"Truth or dare?" Iruka asked him in a voice that stated the previous topic was closed.

"Dare!"

The other man seemed to contemplate it for a few moments then turned and looked at with a smug look on his face.

"Go ask to borrow one of Gai-sensei's delightful outfits to wear the rest of the shift," the teacher grinned impishly.

Genma's mouth opened and then closed. He really did not want to do that task but a dare was a dare and he was not a man to back down once provoked. Especially not when Iruka was grinning at him like that. As if the sneaky chūnin was merely waiting or possibly _expecting_ him to beg off the dare. He squinted his eyes and rolled the senbon back and forth in his mouth as he stood.

"Oi, Iruka," he paused as he formed the seals to transport himself. "I'll be right back."

The tanned man grinned back in such a manner, that for the first time, Genma realized, Iruka might be slightly _tipsy_.

"I'm not going anywhere," the chūnin laughed and gestured around the mission office.

xoxoxoxox

He knocked on Gai's door, surprised to hear a loud explosion and music coming from the exuberant jōnin's apartment. After a few moment's the door opened and Gai appeared carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

"Hello my youthful and hip fellow shinobi!" Gai exclaimed cheerfully.

Genma reached forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Rock Lee raced up behind Gai. "Yosh! Gai-sensei is Genma-san also here for our youthful movie night?" he pumped his fist exuberantly.

"No, Lee," Genma shook his head. "Maybe another time?"

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, taking the popcorn bowl from Gai and then turned on his heel and ran back into the apartment yelling, "I'll tell Neji and Tenten! They'll be so excited!"

"I have a favor to ask, Gai-san," Genma asked.

Gai turned back to him, bright smile in place. "How can I be of assistance to a fellow hip jōnin, Genma-san?" The Green Beast thrust his thumb out happily, teeth sparkling.

"May I borrow one of your...special training outfits?" he asked with a straight face.

"How hip and youthful!" Gai cried what certainly must be manly tears of joy and clasped Genma to him. The tokubetsu jōnin flailed a bit and awkwardly pat the man's back a few times. How exactly did one deal with Gai's odd behavior?

"Yeah," Genma grunted as he rolled his senbon back and forth. "That's me...hip and youthful."

"Come on in, I'll get you one of my spare set's!" Gai said happily, pulling him into the apartment.

xoxoxoxox

Genma found himself standing in a very green living room staring awkwardly at Neji and Tenten. The two chūnin were sitting on opposite ends of a green couch; Neji looking bored and Tenten looking slightly angry. The only one who looked like they were having fun was Lee – who was sprawled out on a green shag carpet eating popcorn and propped up against a pile of what looked like crocheted pillows in the shape of turtles.

Gai bounded out of an open doorway holding an impossibly small, terribly green jumpsuit. Along with two orange leg warmers. A very small part of Genma died on the inside, and he was going to get Iruka back. Thankfully no one was actually going to see him dressed like this.

"Here you go my youthful friend!" Gai said merrily. "Why did you want it again?"

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow and Tenten covered her mouth to muffle a laugh.

Genma paused, thinking quickly. He took the outfit in one hand and smiled in a manner that he hoped looked slightly embarrassed. "Ahh, well you know Iruka-sensei, right?"

Gai nodded vigorously, "Iruka-sensei is a glorious specimen of chūnin vitality. Daily he molds the youth of tomorrow's Konoha."

He chuckled, "Yes that's our Iruka-sensei."

"Yosh!" Lee chimed in obvious agreement.

Genma tugged on the green spandex suit, stretching out the arm. It really did stretch a lot.

"What does Iruka-sensei have to do with this?" Tenten inquired.

He smiled charmingly at the chūnin. "Well, young lady, you might not know this about your former teacher...but he used to be quite the prankster."

"Is that so?" Neji looked unconvinced.

Genma nodded. "Where do you think Naruto learned it?"

"My beloved and rule-abiding former-sensei?" Lee looked mildly horrified.

"Now, my most apt pupil Lee," Gai struck a good-guy pose. "Everyone should be wild and youthful in the springtime of their youth!"

"But what does Gai-sensei's training suit have to do with Iruka-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Well, Iruka-sensei loves having pranks played on him," Genma explained with a grin. His inner-self doing a little gleeful, mental dance. "It's the one thing he enjoys more than playing pranks himself."

"Really?" Tenten asked incredulously.

Neji folded his arms over his chest, disbelief stamped over his handsome features.

"That's so hip and cool!" Gai smiled and nodded dynamically. "I will have to tell my Eternal Rival!"

Genma couldn't contain a small chuckle as he made to leave. "Yes, you should!"

xoxoxoxox

He sauntered into the Mission room wearing Gai's training outfit. Genma had paused at home to change into the spandex suit. Thankfully, his roommate Raidō had been away on a mission otherwise he never would've heard the end of this. Iruka was sitting on the counter of the desk, legs crossed, sake up to his lips. When he walked in, the tanned man fumbled with the bottle and sloshed some of it on his flak jacket.

Genma laughed.

"I make this outfit look good," He did a little turn in front of the chūnin.

"Yes-s you do," Iruka said and then he blushed furiously. The flushed face could have been from the slurring of his words, or from his unbidden confession. Or possibly both. The man set down the sake bottle and reached up to scratch at the scar on his nose.

He stalked closer to the man. "So I look good in spandex, Iruka?"

"Fish-fishing for compliments, Shiranui?" the teacher scowled as he continued to slur his speech.

"Always," Genma admitted as he winked at the tipsy Iruka and taking the bottle and taking a sip. The bottle was significantly lighter since he'd left. Umino had been a thirsty man while he'd been gone.

"Truth or dare?" He asked Iruka.

"Truth," Iruka said.

Genma sighed and took another sip of sake. "Geez, Iruka you need to live it up a little."

The chūnin glared at him. "I'm not without my vices, Genma."

"Fine, that's my question, Iruka – name your 'vices'?" he asked while leaning against the Mission desk counter and challenged the man with his eyes.

"Sex, chocolate, fine weaponry, nice clothing, reading a good book, going to onsen's – you know pretty much the same thing as any shinobi."

"Nice clothing?"

Iruka flushed, "Don't mock me!"

"I just never see you in anything but chūnin gear, that's all I'm saying," Genma laughed and rolled his senbon from side to side.

"Truth or dare?" Iruka asked him.

"Truth," Genma said changing the game with a wicked grin.

The pony-tailed man looked caught off guard.

"Err," Iruka scratched his nose. "Who was your first?"

"Hayate," he answered, surprised for the first time in a while that the memories didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," the teacher looked terribly contrite. "I think if I wasn't tipsy I would've known that and-"

Genma shrugged interrupted the man's apology. "It's all good, Iruka. Really."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?" he asked Iruka.

"Dare," Iruka said with a small grin.

Shiranui Genma does not consider himself to be one to let once-in-a-lifetime situations pass him by. He leered slightly at the man and leaned over the mission desk until he pulled out the Bingo Book. He handed it to Iruka, who took it from him with suspicion.

"Pick a page, Iruka," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just open the Bingo Book and do it," he smiled broadly.

Iruka flipped through the book a few times, and then opened it to a random page. He looked at the page it stopped on and looked at the missing-nin on the page. The chūnin looked almost sad.

"Why are we doing this?" Iruka asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of a BBBJ-?" Genma grinned as he formed a shadow clone. "My shadow clone here henges as the missing-nin you randomly selected. It's called a Bingo Book Blow Job. And I _dare_ you to accept it." He reached over and grabbed the book out of Iruka's hands to see who the teacher had randomly chosen.

xoxoxoxox

Hatake Kakashi had been on a long mission, over two weeks, and he just wanted to hand in the report and go to sleep. He was hungry but he could make do with a ration bar and possibly find some food whenever he woke up. He peered in the window before entering, as he usually did, to see he was working. He was _not_ prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Kakashi was mentally prepared for a lot of things; death, war, mission's spiraling out of control; these were all things he had grown accustomed to seeing with alarming regularity. But looking in the window he was granted with one of the most arousing tableaus he had ever seen. Uchiha Sasuke was in there, kneeling in front of Academy teacher, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi's one eye bugged out a little and he gripped the window frame tightly in his gloved fist, turning his knuckles white. Sasuke appeared to be trying to convince his former teacher into letting him give him a blow job.

He pushed up his hitai-ate just to get a better view with both eyes. No other reason, of course. The young man was a missing-nin! That's when he also realized that Sasuke was merely a clone of Genma's. Shiranui was sitting on the desk, dressed in one of Gai's special training outfits, for some reason. So, the two were just playing kinky games in the mission room?

All of these thoughts collided in his brain in a manner of moments as he glanced in the window, immediately masking his chakra as he did so. Well he couldn't very well go turn in his report now.

xoxoxoxox

Genma watched Iruka struggle with a lack of inability to speak. The teacher opened and closed his mouth a few times as he sat on the edge of the desk. He jumped up alongside the other man and settled back to watch his henged clone have fun with the teacher. Actually, the chūnin was lucky to have gotten Sasuke. There were a lot of ugly missing-nin in the Bingo Book; and he was definitely petty enough to play by the rules. Particularly considering he was currently standing in Gai's special training outfit.

His clone was currently kneeling pale and naked in front of the teacher who was blushing a bright red.

"Genma..." Iruka started; flushed painful and scratching his scar. "Ano...this just doesn't seem _right_..."

"But, sensei," Genma's clone said grinning in a happy manner that Sasuke never did. The young man pushed Iruka's legs apart with a knee and then unzipped his pants. "You were always my very favorite."

Iruka slapped a hand over his forehead but it didn't hide the blushing, or the growing tent in the teacher's pants.

"Genma, you're sick and twisted," Iruka ground out between his teeth.

"Oi, sensei..." Genma's clone cooed as pulled down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He wrapped a hand around the chūnin's dripping and now throbbing erection, causing the man to moan loudly. "Is this my welcome back to Konoha gift?"

"Damnit Genma...we don't have to do this if you're going to be such a perv..." Iruka demanded as he lost his patience.

The clone and the real Genma both laughed, causing Iruka to start to move off the top of the Mission desk. But the real Genma held him back with a hand, which reached up and pulled his hair-tie out. The teacher stopped squirming and looked at him. This gave the clone the opportunity to begin.

Genma's clone dipped his dark head to lick it the man's cock from the base to tip. The clone then looked up, caught Iruka's eye and smirked, and then swallowed the teacher's erection whole. Iruka's back arched at the delicious sensation of Genma's henged clone's throat massaging his cock and he groaned loudly. The clone then started bobbing his head and swallowing every time he went down.

The clone pulled away with a loud noise. "Say my name, sensei," he teased, his mouth hovering over the teacher's painfully hard cock.

"_Genma..."_ Iruka whined. "Stop being a tease."

The smirking clone shook his head as he looked up Iruka's desperate gaze. "That's not my name, sensei..."

The chūnin panted out, "Damnit you kinky asshole," he growled as he reached down and one swift move he pushed the dark-haired clone back to his task. _"Sasuke!" _

He smirked, pushing his luck even further and licked cat-licked the tip of Iruka's cock a few times. "What did you want 'Sasuke' to do? You've gotta tell me sensei..."

"Suck my dick, _Sasuke_," Iruka said menacingly, his eyes flashing.

"Good sensei," Genma's clone with one last leer before beginning again.

Knowing exactly what Iruka wanted, he showed his assent by taking the cock in once more and purring around it. The Genma clone could see the younger shinobi's control snap at the feeling. The chūnin gripped the black hair of the clone in his fingers tightly and he thrust harshly into the willing throat. The shinobi growled in pleasure and began fucking the clone's throat, one hand on clone's head, the other gripping the desk, to hold himself upright. Both men knew he wouldn't last long and Genma's clone just went along for the ride, moaning and swallowing around Iruka's cock to help his climax along.

"Oh, _fuck_, Genma! Yes!" Iruka cried out.

Neither one said anything about the fact that Iruka went back to calling him Genma as he came in his mouth. The Academy teacher slouched boneless back on the top of the desk. He turned and smiled happily.

"Truth or dare?" The chūnin asked Genma mildly.

"Truth," Genma said, tipping back the sake bottle to his lips.

Iruka blinked up at him owlishly. "Ano...give a minute to think."

The clone laughed as he stood up. "You're welcome."

"What's your favorite food?" the chūnin asked Genma, and then glared at the man's clone who was currently playing with his toes. "Are you going to dispel the clone?"

"Pumpkin broth," Genma said with a shrug. "It's something my mother used to make when I was a kid although I haven't had it in ages."

Iruka was fussing at the clone who was still trying to lick his toes. Genma laughed and dispelled the clone; immediately getting a rush of the clone's pent up lust and sexual frustration. He let out a low groan at the feeling. Just watching the hot chūnin getting a blow job had been sexy enough, but now to have received a dose of sexual want from the clone, his body was aching with want. And this 'training outfit' did not hide his condition.

"Truth or dare, Iruka?" he ground out.

The teacher looked over, catching his tone – a curious look on his face. Iruka's eyes slid down Genma's green clad body until he caught sight of his very obvious dilemma.

Iruka must still be under the influence. _Definitely_. There was no other explanation. That or Genma did not really know the chūnin at all.

"Dare, I think," the teacher said as he crawled across the top of the Mission desk towards Genma. Iruka pulled his flak jacket off and tossed it onto the ground. Then he peeled his blue regulation Konoha shirt and threw it over his head. He got first glimpse at the man's naked body.

Shiranui Genma had not considered Umino Iruka to be one of the best looking men in the village but he realized that possibly he was mistaken. The combination of the man's tanned physique and his obviously well-toned musculature left it to wonder why the man was still single. He was barely able to think at this point beyond the fact that a few hours ago the shinobi who he had thought was 'mild-mannered' and 'tame' was now crawling over the desk at him like some sort of wet dream. Wait, he was supposed to be coming up with a dare wasn't he?

"I'm ready for my dare, Shiranui..." Iruka said as he straddled Genma.

Genma grunted and quickly flipped their positions, grinding his erection into the teasing man. "I dare you to fuck me."

"Dare?" the teacher asked while bucking his hips up into his. "Is that a dangerous thing, Genma?"

He leered down at Iruka. "It is the way I do it."

Iruka laughed. "Then I think you're overdressed, Genma."

"What are you talking about, sensei? This is now going to be my lucky training outfit. I can't wait to tell Raidō." He laughed as he started to unzip the hidden seam where the spandex suit was fastened.

The tanned chūnin scowled at him. "You're not going to tell Namiashi about this, are you? I don't want to be another one of Shiranui's shinobi sex monkey stories."

His mouth must have been open because the senbon started to slip between his lips. Iruka leaned over and plucked from between his mouth and set it aside.

"What did you just call me?" Genma said half with a laugh, half with confusion.

Iruka flushed and looked vaguely horrified, "Well, that's what Izumo, Kotetsu and Anko call you and your ridiculous sex stories. I just realized I'm becoming a starring role in one."

He puffed up his chest. "I'm a senbon hustla, Iruka."

The teacher looked vaguely disgusted and squirmed underneath him. "I think..."

"Wait, don't think...just feel."

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"

Before Iruka could continue to say anything further, Genma leaned down and kissed the man between his legs. Pressing lips against him and trying to devour him; the man tasted like equal parts sin and sake. Opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, he probed Iruka's mouth with his tongue and was rewarded with hearing the man gasp beneath him. Hands came up to grip his brown hair, pushing his hitai-ate off his head.

His training outfit was half off, but the teacher's hand was now drifting lower, teasing him out of his mind. Genma couldn't control a moan when he rocked his hips and a sudden friction made his already hard erection in jump in excitement.

"This is the stupidest outfit ever," he muttered as he wrestled with getting out of the last of the training outfit. "How does he get out of this for sex?"

"Do you want to think of Gai-sensei having _cool_ and _hip_ sex?" Iruka laughed.

"Damnit Umino!" Genma made a face. "Way to kill the mood!"

The teacher rolled his hips in a tempting fashion underneath him. "Ano...did I?"

"I used to think you were mild-mannered," he said with a smirk. "And boring."

"And now?" Iruka grinned.

"Now I know better," Genma said while he finished sucking on his own fingers, and then pressed one wet finger and then two inside the teacher.

Iruka stiffened beneath him.

Genma noted the response and paused, but after a moment the chūnin hissed out a breath, and his body relaxed slightly; he pressed back against the graceful fingers that worked, gently, to prepare him. The initial thrust was swift and deep; Iruka hissed slightly then tossed his head back against the desk and moaned in pleasure.

"Shit," Iruka said after a moment. "Feel's damn intense."

Genma winked at the teacher and their bodies began thrusting in motion together. He leaned forward to yank the man's long brown hair upward, pulling him up to claim a kiss. Genma reached out his hands and clung greedily onto Iruka. He sucked on the man's silken tongue and let out a moan. Iruka flicked his tongue in his mouth; sucking, nipping, and momentarily stopping to breathe when necessary. They were both panting hard and enjoying each other's body.

"_F-fuck!"_ he groaned.

The rhythm fast, sweat beading up on their bodies as they moved. Now they were no longer kissing but biting, licking, sucking and fucking on top of the mission desk. He closed his eyes for a moment when the chūnin's body clenched around him, almost bringing him to climax. Fuck, the tanned man didn't realize how easy it'd be to let go right then. Genma snaked his hand around Iruka's cock, desperate to make sure the other man felt the same way he did. He started to move his hand in time to his thrusts, his composure cracking much easier than before.

"Damnit," Iruka managed, panting, "I'm-I-"

Waves of pleasure washed over them, and it was only a matter of time until they both drowned in it. With a growl, Genma shifted his hips, dipping them lower to change the angle of his next thrust. Genma watched in fascination as Iruka's eyes rolled back in his head and his body trembled on the edge. His legs tightened even more around him, pulling him closer, taking him in deeper. It's like his ass was in his sucking his cock, his muscles flexing around him, squeezing in waves over his aching length.

His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks and he came suddenly, his body first going motionless and then pumping rapidly in and out of Iruka and gripping his cock in his fist in an urgent gesture matching his own.

"Ah!" Iruka panted.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he said unconsciously as he felt it overtake his body, eyes closed while he squeezed the milked the teacher's dick and felt a splash of warm liquid gush between them, landing on the other man's toned stomach.

xoxoxoxox

Kakashi almost moaned out loud himself when he watched the teacher crawl over on the mission desk and start stripping, had very nearly whimpered at the sight while his already hard cock throbbed, needing attention. While watching the two shinobi have sex; he stared transfixed, while slowly trailed own fingers down his body, momentarily stopping to pinch his nipple before moving further down. He reached down to shove a hand in his pants, stroking his leaking member.

He cupped himself and roughly tugged a few times within the confines of his trousers. Kakashi was so hard watching from the window. From his view he could see over Genma's shoulder; Iruka splayed out on the desk – the passionate expressions as the crossed his remarkably expressive face. Iruka looked positively feral; his hair had undone at the eager work of Genma's hands, spilled across the mission desk; his chocolate eyes were heavy-lidded with lust. Kakashi had never seen anything hotter. His hand began pumping even faster around himself, picking the pace on his dick and stroking it harshly.

Kakashi watched the chūnin climax and he rode out his own, his vision blurry while he creamed in his pants like a teenager. His other hand still gripped the window pane so hard that he broke off a potion of the frame in his hand when he shuddered. The snap of breaking wood must have made a noise because Genma was turning around and in an instant he was gone with a swirl of leaves.

xoxoxoxox

"Was anyone there?" Iruka asked as wiggled into his pants.

Genma shook his head and started to put on a spare set of pants he had found in the back room. He slipped on a shirt and was about to slip into a jōnin flak jacket when the teacher shook his finger at him and tossed Gai's special training outfit at him. The green spandex suit was still sweaty. He scrunched up his nose and was about to make a comment when the Iruka then tossed two orange legwarmers at him and they hit him square in the face.

"Oi!" Genma groused. "I see you're not a cuddler after sex?"

Iruka snorted.

"Your dare was to wear that outfit, Genma-chan, and I didn't tell you to stop wearing it."

He stared open-mouthed at the chūnin. "Are you seriously going to make me put that back on?"

"Yes – a dare is a dare after all," the teacher cross his arms. "And I'm almost positive if the roles were reversed you would be making me put it back on."

He wanted to argue that it wasn't true, but damnit, the man was right. He would make the other man put Gai's outfit back on, and take gleeful pleasure in teasing him about it. He grimaced and started pulling on the outfit, much to the Iruka's pleasure.

Shiranui Genma does not consider himself to be someone to make snap judgments of people, but he realized that he had done just that of Iruka years ago, and never revised it. The man was anything but boring, certainly not 'mild-mannered'. He had a sense of humor that was almost as devious as his own and a damn good lay. He finished zipping himself into the outfit and pulled the legwarmers up then pulled the sake bottle up to his lips and sat back in his chair and looked at the clock. He replaced the senbon in mouth and rolled it from side to side. They _still_ had two ours left on the shift.

"Truth or dare?" he asked Iruka.

...

_Author's Note: Please Review ^_^_

_Happy Birthday Dattebayo1013 – this fic was written as a birthday gift for her. So I hope you enjoyed it, kohai._

_Written as a prequel to "Mistaken Identity" – so if you haven't read it – go do so now – it's KakaIru – if you like that._


End file.
